poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Patches
For the character from Catcalls who was formerly known as Patches, see Wagster. Patches is a dalmatian puppy who first appeared in "The Super Secret Pup Club". Profile Idolizing the Pound Puppies, Patches joined with Rebound and Cupcake in forming a new puppy-placing group, with their first mission being to find himself an owner. After a series of misadventures, Patches is finally adopted by a little girl named Gina, but he pledges to remain a member of the "Super Secret Puppy Club." In "The Super Secret Pup Club" he imagines what it would be like to be with the Pound Puppies in previous adventures, however each one always seem to feature a random bear out of nowhere, which he scares off. Rebound questions the overuse of bears. In "The Ruff Ruff Bunch" Patches was playing with Cupcake he was nearly joined in with Cuddlesworth and the gang and licking ice cream on the floor and licked it. He and Cupcake got left behind and they alerted the Pound Puppies that Cuddlesworth trapped Rebound in a train heading to Tierra Del Fuego. He joined the Pound Puppies on their rescue mission and was later took a flea bath at the groomers. In "Salty" Patches is shown to be the one in the SSPC to gather info about pups, thinking that a litter of Australian pups are at the docks, due to a rumor he heard from a pup, who heard it from another pup, who heard it from a magical talking kangaroo. In "The Accidental Pup Star", Patches claims that there is a Viral Video of him falling into the Toilet. In "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve", Patches says he doesn't believe in Chris Jingles, however when Chris Jingles makes himself seen to the Pups, Patches tells Rebound that whilst he will still doubt her, he won't doubt her on Chris Jingles. In "It's Elementary My Dear Pup Club", Patches acts as Pepper's Second during the Investigation. Discovering a way to escape the Janitor's Office, via the Vent Ducts and at one point quoting Pepper's "Getting To Old" line. According to the label on an official plush toy, his last name is "McFrisky", although this name has never been used on the show. Personality Patches is an eager pup, always looking for ways to help the 'Pound Puppies' cause. He is often the Ring Leader amongst the Club, usually setting up what their mission is, getting the info or what to do next. His ventures do sometimes lead him into some trouble, like getting attacked by the squirrels in "Salty" or getting trapped in a harpoon cable in "The Pups Who Loved Me." He is shown to be a bit snarky, often making remarks on various items. Gallery Rebound, Cupcake and Patches.png Patches 2.png Patches.png|Patches and Cupcake handing out dog tags in the new intro.|link=Pound Puppies Theme 5876017A5056900B1049C7B1361B1919.jpg|Mini plush.|link=Mini plush PTRU1-13539939 alternate1 enh-z6.jpg|Interactive plush.|link=Adopt 'N Love plush Patches 19.jpg Patches 41.jpg Patches 50.jpg Patches Rebound 10.jpg Patches Rebound 16.jpg Patches 24.jpg Patches Cupcake 3.jpg Patches 52.jpg SSPC 21.jpg SSPC 23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Super Secret Pup Club Category:recurring characters